warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Voleclaw
|image = Voleclaw.warrior.png |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Volekit Volepaw Voleclaw |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Hailstar Echomist Beetlenose Petaldust |mentor = Rippleclaw |apps = Sunfish |livebooks = ''Crookedstar's Promise}} Voleclaw is a gray tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Volekit is born to Echomist and Hailstar along with his siblings, Beetlekit and Petalkit. During the storm, he struggles to get to his mother, Echomist, while clinging onto a nest spinning away from the floodwaters. Echomist shrieks for help, and Hailstar, his father, dives and grabs Volekit just before the nest begins disappearing in the water. He then gives his son to Timberfur, and tells him to carry him up to the elders' den. Shortly after Timberfur brings him to the elders' den, Volekit, along with his siblings, follow his mother, Echomist, out of the elders' den, sodden with water. :Volekit dares Stormkit to climb the slippery branch, betting that he'll fall off before reaching the end. Stormkit does slip, and Volekit and his brother, Beetlekit are seen teasing him. When Tanglewhisker rescues Stormkit and places him on the shore, Volekit comments that it was a nice dive while grinning. His mother arrives, fur fluffed, telling him not to tease. When Stormkit offers to help with the rebuilding, Volekit hurries forward, fur spiking, pleading him to assent. Hailstar agrees, and they help rebuild the camp and carry reeds to Softpaw and Whitepaw. There is an informal contest to see who can carry the most reeds, and Volekit is seen carrying three. :Later, Beetlekit is seen in the nursery, asking for food. Volekit opens his eyes, saying that he's hungry too. Petalkit says that the dawn patrol will bring something back, and the three siblings tumble out of the nursery. Seeing them, Oakkit and Stormkit leave the camp. :After Stormkit breaks his jaw, he comes out of the medicine den and sees Volekit with his siblings chasing a ball of moss in center of the camp. He then catches the ball and sees Stormkit, charging across the clearing. He is shocked and asks how he is. Echomist arrives and says that the nursery has been quiet, then adds that it was almost quiet while looking at Volekit. He then tells Stormkit, avoiding looking at his face, that other kits have made a training corner in the nursery. Oakkit shows Stormkit the training corner, and mentions that he and Volekit thread in fresh bulrushes every day. Volekit joins Stormkit and Oakkit in the training corner with his siblings, and then comments that they'll have to add in more bulrushes. Rainflower asks them to play outside, and Volekit nudges Stormkit, telling him to come play. After the argument between Shellheart and Rainflower, he asks how a cat's name can be changed before becoming an apprentice. :Later, Volekit and his littermates are apprenticed, and he receives his apprentice name, Volepaw, and his mentor, Rippleclaw. Volepaw wakes Crookedkit by calling his name to show a trout that Shellheart caught and watches him as he decides whether to eat it. Crookedkit asks if Oakkit has received his apprentice name yet, and Volepaw says no, as Rainflower wanted to talk to Hailstar before the ceremony. She says there's only one good enough warrior to train Oakkit, and she'll make sure Hailstar will choose him. He doesn't know who Oakkit's mentor will be, and asks if Crookedkit is going to eat the piece of trout or not. Crookedkit kicks it toward Volepaw, saying that he can have it. Volepaw thanks him, and Oakkit's apprentice ceremony begins. After Oakpaw gets his name, he is seen cheering for him with his sister. He and his siblings crowd around him, congratulating him. When Beetlepaw complains about his mentor, Ottersplash, Volepaw tries to silence him, but Ottersplash hears it, ordering Beetlepaw to clean the elders' den. :When Crookedkit returns to RiverClan, Volepaw is happy to see him, and tells him that Crookedkit is now bigger. He asks how far he got on his journey to the Moonstone, but he and his littermates leave to have their first assessment, and never hear the answer. Volepaw snaps at Beetlepaw, who says that it is too easy to beat him and Petalpaw when the black apprentice asks if Oakpaw could join them. :Volepaw is sleeping when Crookedpaw wakes with a scratch on his ear and soon wakes up, commenting about how the fish will come to them if it continues raining. When Crookedpaw leads Reedfeather to the camp, Volepaw is surprised, and thinks that Crookedpaw captured the WindClan warrior. :He and his siblings become warriors some time after that, named Voleclaw, Petaldust, and Beetlenose. Crookedpaw mentions that he would miss Voleclaw's silly jokes in the apprentices' den. Voleclaw asks what he missed just after Hailstar calls the Clan meeting, in which he announces that they're taking back Sunningrocks. Voleclaw is chosen to go on the battle patrol. After the battle, he is worried about his father, who soon after that loses his eight life. :Just before Crookedpaw earns his warrior name, Voleclaw is seen with Beetlenose, who is whispering something into his ear. Voleclaw arrives in the RiverClan camp as Shimmerpelt is kitting, after trying to find Crookedjaw. Voleclaw jokes how the other Clans won't be able to cross the river unless they learn to fly. Crookedjaw takes him and a few other cats to check the Twoleg Bridge for WindClan scent. The patrol is spotted by Twoleg kits, but they all survive. :Voleclaw is chosen to mark Sunningrocks to RiverClan, and is led by Shellheart to start towards the top of the cliff. Voleclaw later tells Beetlenose how ThunderClan hadn't been there for days. Crookedjaw then remembers how he used to play with Voleclaw and his siblings. Voleclaw also takes part of the patrol when Willowbreeze is taken by Twolegs, and complains why they couldn't hunt. As Crookedjaw sees Mapleshade, Voleclaw asks what's holding them up. He is angry about Willowbreeze being taken. :Later, he is seen staring wistfully at the fresh-kill pile. Voleclaw and Petaldust are pressing close together as Oakheart sits vigil for Rainflower. He is chosen to re-mark Sunningrocks by Hailstar. There, he asks why ThunderClan wants Sunningrocks, and is ready to fight, and says that this time they'll beat ThunderClan, until Mudfur steps forward and orders them to stop. Voleclaw walks past Sedgepaw as she complains why all good stuff happens when she's in the dirt place and says that he wouldn't call it good stuff. He reminds Loudpaw how Hailstar had forbidden fighting like that. He takes Sunpaw to train, and asks Beetlenose, Crookedjaw, and their apprentices to come with them. :Voleclaw congratulates and nods to Crookedjaw when he is chosen to deputy. His apprentice later earns her warrior name, Sunfish. :Voleclaw and his littermates are grief-stricken when Hailstar dies after being killed by the rats. Crookedjaw sees them sitting underneath a willow tree staring blankly across the clearing at their father's body. :Voleclaw remarks how Willowbreeze will be a good mother one day after Graypool takes Mistykit and Stonekit in as her foster kits. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Hailstar: Mother: :Echomist: Brother: :Beetlenose: Sister: :Petaldust: Niece: :Vixenkit: Nephew: :Grasskit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Minor Character